100 Moments of Newtibal
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: 100 treasured moments between Newton Geiszler and Hannibal Chau. A look into their relationship before, after, during, and in alternate realms!
1. Blink

**A/N: So here's the first one of the challenge. I've posted this on AO3 as well so yeah lol. Not much to say about this one but hope you enjoy!**

**~X~x~X~**

Newt blinked his bad eye once, twice, three times before the burn finally stopped. With a sigh he rubbed it gently trying not to irritate it any more than he could due to the fact that Hermann would bite his head off if he felt any more pain flashing behind his left eye. Ever since their drift they had become connected in a strange way, not completely connected but enough that when they were in pain due to drift side effects the other would feel it whether it was headaches, nightmares, eye pain, nosebleeds, the works.

So there he was trying to make the itch go away by ignoring it while he wandered around his mobster boyfriend's gift to him; a beautiful and large lab full of kaiju parts that he was attempting to clone and study. It was not working so he plopped down in one of the few large chairs Hannibal had placed in there for him. He allowed his body to curl up in on itself, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. His eyes slide close and his body rocked back and forth gently to the rhythm of the CD playing in the corner of the room from his stereo.

The pain and itch was moving to his head now and he felt a headache coming on even as he ran his fingers up his temples and into his hair to pull at the strands gently before it slowly progressed to rough tugs as the pain grew. Mentally he was screaming and telling Hermann he was sorry hoping that somehow their connection would allow him to apologize to his drift partner. A small whimper left him though when a third hand ran up his neck and combed through his hair, pushing his hands out-of-the-way.

"Easy kid." the voice muttered softly as the hand pulled gently at the strands before running the digits through them in a calming way. A body now sat next to him on the arm of the chair and he felt a leg press against his shoes. Newt sighed softly, pulling his head away from his knees to stare up at the face of his boyfriend. He smiled softly and the gangster gave him a golden grin in return.

"Feel better?" Hannibal questioned, fingers still stroking Newt's hair and for once the usually jittery scientist was calm and quiet. It wouldn't last long nor would Hannibal's moment of playing nurse and it would never happen in public...the man had an image to uphold after all! Newt nodded softly at the question before standing up, his headache fading fast, and gave a peck to the white-haired man's cheek before returning to what he was doing. Hannibal moved to sit in the chair just to watch Newt for a few minutes mainly to make sure he didn't have a fit, which was the case with some of these headaches or nosebleeds, but he also just wanted to watch the scientist work before he drug back into the fray of his business.


	2. Wedding

**A/N: Here's number two! Newt get's feisty and Hannibal gets startled!**

**~X~x~X~**

"Come again?" The tone of Hannibal's voice was rough, dangerous, and only heightened Newt's survival instincts, but he pushed down his flight reaction and decided to fight. He stood his ground, shaking a bit and attempting to fluff up like he was a rooster or prey for the predator in front of him. It was a sad attempt at looking intimidating but he was just going to roll with it.

"I said would you like to come to Mako and Raleigh's wedding with me?" Twitchy hands pushed up the glasses that were slipping down his nose due to the sweat that coated his face and hands. This was a lot more nerve-racking then he had first envisioned. "Look I can't go with Hermann or Tendo because they're going with their girls and I don't have anyone else and I've been working for you and you're pretty awesome dude so I wanted to ask you okay?" The frustration was getting more evident in his voice even as Hannibal crossed his arms and sighed in obvious annoyance.

"Why the hell should I? You work for me, pipsqueak! I don't think I owe you anything." Hannibal sneered as he leaned forward, towering over the smaller man until he was startled back when Newt blew up at him.

"Okay! You want reasons? Well first of all I'm adorable as fuck when I'm dressed up, next I'm being nice and asking you politely AND a month ahead of schedule! Not to mention the fact that I'm the one that raised your profit because I figured out how to clone the kaiju organs you value so much! I started my ADD medication again just to calm the fuck down so I didn't piss you off as often! I hate that stuff it makes me feel weird but I did it! Because I like you and I think you're a badass motherfucker and you're hot as hell! Forgive me for wanting to have a sexy gangster on my arm who can also stop me from drinking and or eating my shame and sorrow away alright?!" The rant was finished and punctuated with a a couple of sharp prods to Hannibal's chest accompanied with a red faced and fuming Newt staring up at him with possibly the most angry look he could summon.

Everyone in the room, which wasn't much mostly Fang and a few other goons, stared at the two in clear shock. None of them had ever seen Newt angry, let alone at the boss, and they'd never seen anyone stand up to Hannibal like that...and over something so trivial. Sometimes customers tried to raise their voice to barter or intimidate for a better price, but one harsh look from the suited man usually had them pissing themselves or backing down quickly...Hannibal hadn't moved since Newt had poked his chest and stomped off in a huff, grabbing his coat and fleeing out into the streets.

Fang herself just stared at Hannibal with a raised brow and a look that said 'You've messed up now, boss.' She sighed softly and spoke to the remaining people in the room in Cantonese and watched as they trickled out of the room. "You should go get him." She spoke softly, looking down at the tablet in her hands as she rearranged his schedule for the wedding date next month. "Shall I have your best suit dry cleaned and ready for the wedding, sir?" She looked up and smiled when the older man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah...go for it...and get the kid tailored. Swear I'll kill him one of these days." Fang rolled her eyes at the statement, knowing that Hannibal couldn't kill him which was surprising. Newt was one of the few people Hannibal couldn't, wouldn't kill.

"I say this with the utmost respect for you sir but he started taking medication he despised just so he could avoid such a situation. He's a keeper and you may have screwed up." And sure she knew the boy had his quirks and annoyances even with the medicine but to take something you hate just to keep the boss happy? No one else would have ever done that for Hannibal Chau. Speaking of! Fang smiled ever so lightly at the glare that was directed at her before bowing her head and departing from the room without a sound, leaving Hannibal to his thoughts.

"I'll give the kid some time to cool down...then tell him I'll go..." The crime lord said to himself as he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket, feet carrying him toward his room while thinking on the kaiju 'groupie's flattering words. He liked the kid even more now.


	3. Fantasy

**A/N: Number 3 here with parental Newt and Hannibal! Little Elizabeth!**

**~X~x~X~**

"Daddy!" A small little girl around the age of six came running into the Kaiju Remedy lair (recently moved to America for more business) that belonged to Hannibal Chau and now Newton Geiszler, unofficial husbands and care givers of said little girl. She was trailed by two men in suits who were frantically attempting to chase after her so she wouldn't cause trouble for her fathers.

Said men however were standing admist the many kaiju parts that were on display in the lobby of the building. Both turned their heads at the cry and instantly went into father mode. Newt was the first though to reach for her and pick her up. He cradled her weeping face in one hand as a look of concern crossed his own.

"Hey hey what's the matter punk princess?" the scientist questioned as he kissed her little hand that squeezed Hannibal's thumb when it came into view. He bounced her gently against his hip and waited for her sobs to cease so that she could explain her predicament.

"My..my English teacher sh-she took away my book today!" She hiccupped and rubbed her eyes with her free hand before continuing. "She..she said fantasy books were stupid! That they were meant for kids who wouldn't do anything with their lives!" Another hiccup and more tears poured from her brown eyes. "And she said I wasn't actually reading it! She said that I wasn't smart enough to comprehend it!" the large words should have been a huge task for such a little girl but she was, after all, a mixture of Newt and Hannibal's genes along with a bit of Mako's seeing as she had volunteered to be their surrogate.

Newt looked at his husband who had a mixture of rage and worry on his face. Gold colored teeth glinted in the light as he sneered and flung out a hand, signaling everyone in the room to leave. The room became unusually quiet except for the girl's soft sobs until Hannibal spoke up, stroking the dark hair on his daughters head.

"Elizabeth? Lizzy. Hey look here." Hannibal tilted the girls chin toward him as he took his shades off and smiled a bit at her. "What book was it? I'm going to get it back for you. No one is going to tell my daughter she's an idiot." He grumbled lightly and kissed her head making her smile. "And when I get back you can read to us alright?" She sniffled again and rubbed at her eyes as she nodded quickly and reached out to hug his neck.

"Thank you, daddy." she whispered tearily while he patted her back and kissed her head again before allowing her to pull away and curl back up in Newt's arms. "It was Inkheart that she took...and I was getting to a good part too." She whimpered softly and laid her head against Newt's neck even as he laughed softly and bounced her again.

"Daddy's going to get it back so you can tell us all about the good part when he gets back kay?" The bispectical man smiled at his unofficial husband and nodded his head in thank you. As soon as Hannibal left the room Newt and Elizabeth broke into light laughter when all they could hear was his booming voice calling out orders either to his people or into his cell phone.

Newt hummed softly as he heaved her back up onto his hip and started heading for their living area that was attached to the lair. The place itself was huge enough for both Hannibal's home and his work so it was what he chose when they moved to America. Everything had a higher security then it did in Hong Kong due to the two new additions to his life so his family could feel safer.

"Daddy? Do you think I'm dumb?" Elizabeth whispered softly as she hugged Newt tightly, waiting for an answer while he typed the password on the keypad outside the door of their living area. The door slid open and Newt stood there shocked for a moment before hurrying into the living room and setting her down on the couch.

"No honey! Of course not! You're definitely not dumb. You're so smart, Lizzy. Like...Einstein smart!" He grinned widely at her as she giggled and crossed her legs indian style on the couch, pulling a throw pillow into her lap as she did. It was something she saw Newt do often and she'd just made a habit out of doing the same thing. "Why would you think that?" He questioned, rubbing her arm when she looked down at the pillow and picked at it trying to avoid the subject. "Lizzy?" His voice took on a tone of warning that she normally only heard from her other daddy. She thought it was in her best interest to answer now.

"Everyone makes fun of me...especially the teachers. I know all the answers but they don't let me answer them...they say mean stuff...like I'm stupid because I have two daddies. Or that I'm a know-it-all." She sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes stubbornly like she was tired of crying so much. "The kids make fun of my books and try to take them from me when we go out for reccess. I don't like playing as much as they do...so I read." She mumbled and sniffled a bit even as Newt cupped her cheeks and made her look at him.

"You're not stupid, Lizzy. You're wonderful and no matter what anyone says...you're still smarter then that whole school, including the teachers! You're my daughter! Of course you're smarter then those mean people." He blew a raspberry and rolled his eyes, drawing a giggle from the little girl. He pulled one hand away when his phone went off.

"Yes? Is there anything I have to say to the lady? Yeah tell her not to call our daughter dumb because I'm sure if she tried, Lizzy could ace anything the lady handed to her." He smirked when Lizzy laughed and held her hands to her mouth to hold it in. "Remind her just how smart our little girl is and that we're not going to let this kind of bullying keep going. Yeah. Yeah okay. Hurry home we've still gotta make dinner and plan for your mothers birthday. Don't groan you know she misses Lizzy. Yes I know...Love you." He hung up and stood up with a groan, popping his back as he stretched his arms up toward the ceiling.

"Daddy gonna be home soon?" She asked as she stood up and mimicked her fathers movements. At his nod she grinned and jumped up and down. "And can I read to you guys at dinner!?" she bounced for a moment only stopping when Newt took a moment to think about it. It was long enough for her to pull out the puppy eyes and whimper softly.

"Oh please." He laughed and rolled his eyes as he rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt. "Didn't we say you could read to us earlier?" At her nod he continued. "Then you'll get to read to us but right now you're going to help me clean some of my equipment and organize my specimen." He put his hands on his hips as she took a moment to process the information. When it finally registered in her brain that her daddy was letting her help him she squealed and bounced again, grabbing his hand when he held it out for her.

Newt couldn't help but smile down at the girl. She was smart as a whip and he was glad he had her and even though he didn't show it as often, Newton knew that Hannibal was thankful as well.


	4. Lock and Key

**A/N: Another AU but this time we have College Professor!Newt and Donator/Rich dude!Hannibal**

**~X~x~X~**

Newton Gieszler was not having the greatest day today. Things had started off awful (but also awesome) when Hermann had called him around four that morning, shrieking about how Vanessa was going into labor and he was terrified but he'd call Newt again later to let him know how it went.

After the call Newton hadn't been able to return to bed so he spent the next three hours preparing his lecture notes and slideshows before getting ready for his trek to the college across town.

That had been an adventure all in itself. The poor man had stumbled out of his apartment and into the rain he hadn't been expecting due to the weather man's false accusations of a sunny Thursday! And with the rain came a broken umbrella that the professor couldn't fix in the short amount of time he had.

So he ran all the way to where he and Hermann usually met to wait for the bus, and nearly missed it! The damn hunk of metal had arrived a bit earlier then scheduled and Newton had nearly missed it! What an unfortunate amount of bad luck he had going today. It only continued to get worse when he arrived at the school soaked more so then when he had ran to the bus. It seemed the weather was only going to get worse just to make his day worse.

His first class had ran fairly smooth but when his ten o'clock class arrived they were nothing but trouble. No one had done the assignment and hardly any of them paid attention when he tried to reprimand them for their lazy behavior. It seemed they couldn't take their still drying professor seriously when his usually gravity defying hair hung in his face and looked as lazy as their attitudes seemed. His squeaking shoes didn't help the situation either so he dismissed them early giving them another assignment as punishment only this time it was worth more to their grade so that was a good kick to their asses that made him grin.

He took an early lunch a little while after that and that was when he received Hermann's second call. The baby had successfully entered the world at 12:23 p.m. and both her and Vanessa were doing great so that was a plus to Newton's dreary day.

Now if only he could have said his day got better...if only. Things only seemed to go downhill after that bit of happy news. An important donator had arrived, braving the awful weather it seemed, at President Pentecost's request and Newt had been appointed to show him around.

Newt wasn't complaining especially when he saw the guy. He probably would have begged Pentecost if the request to show Mr. Chau around hadn't been so instantaneous. The sight of the man that was probably ten years his senior made Newt's blood boil. The grin Mr. Chau threw at him only seemed heighten his excitement and was probably the reason why they were stuck in their current situation.

Everything had been going so well too! Newt had showed him the dorms, the employee lounge, and just about everything that looked like it had seen better days (which they all had, hence the need for Mr. Chau) which included the archaic file room that could only be locked and unlocked from the outside and with only one key...The key that was currently sticking out of the lock on the outside of the now closed door.

And really it wasn't all Newt's fault! It wasn't! Mr. Chau had been so distracting with his witty comments and cocky grin and spooky shades that Newt hadn't even noticed he'd left the key in the lock and entered the room behind the other, following him almost silently (fucking rain soaked shoes) through the broken down file room. The wind or some punk teenagers must have shut the door because when they turned back to leave the slam of the door closing was like the nail in Newt's coffin being hammered in.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Chau! This...fucking hell..." Newt groaned and muttered under his breath hoping not to offend the potential donator with his bad mouth. "I'm sorry...this really isn't my day I should have told Pentecost no when he asked me to show you around because I knew I was having such an awful day but I couldn't resist and..now we're in this mess." He ran his fingers through his hair with a despairing sigh, trying not to make eye contact with the silent man in red.

"Please...please don't let this affect your decision to donate to the school. We really need help and...I love this place too much." He finally turned his eyes up to the other mans, faltering over himself when he realized the dark shades that had obscured Mr. Chau's eyes were gone. "W-whoa.." he felt himself mutter as his fingers gripped at the desk behind him, breath catching in his throat. Despite only having one good eye Mr. Chau had incredibly sexy eyes and the scar that ran down his left only made Newt quake more.

"Well...if you're that desperate to keep this run down heap of brick and wood going then...I suppose I can make an exception if..." He raised a large finger when Newt opened his mouth to ramble about something. "If you grant me the pleasure of taking out to dinner this weekend." The hulking mass of a man stood up straight, arms behind his back and smirk twisting on his lips as the small professor stared up at him in shock.

"Are...what? Is that a threat or a bribe or what?" He questioned, heart racing incredibly fast while he stroked his fingers through his hair and laughed in excitement. "You know what never mind I don't want to know just...I accept Mr. Chau." He grinned wide when the blonde man nodded his head and grunted in an obviously pleased manner and whipped out his phone.

"Fang. Unlock the door." He snapped the phone shut and slipped his shades back on, walking away from the now dumb struck brunet as the door opened. A tall, shaven head, Chinese woman stood there with a small smile on her lips, her head bowing when her boss stepped out of the room.

"Wait a minute!" Newt fell out of his stupor like he had just fallen out of a tree and chased after the man. "You did that?! Just to ask me out on a date!?" The practically panicky and shocked tone of the teacher made him laugh loudly, the sound echoing in the hallway and freezing Newt in his steps.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'll pick you up this Saturday at six. Be ready, Geiszler." He was walking away before Newt had a chance to speak. He stared after him for a moment before sighing and looking at the lady. The smile now reached her eyes as she chuckled lightly and handed him a card before following after her boss.

He watched her walk away and only one thought crossed his mind: What a weird fucking day. Newt let out a long drawn out sigh that mixed with a giddy yet panicked laugh when he looked down at the card. Across the red background in gold letters was a name and a phone number. Now he realized why the name sounded so familiar. Hannibal Chau. He was going out on a date with one of the richest men in town. Newt forced himself to use the wall for support until he had the ability to run back to President Pentecost and give him the good news. What a weird day indeed!


	5. Heart

**A/N: Soooo this one has a bit of an OC named Corra and it's from her point of view because honestly I could not for the life of me figure out what to do for this theme...it was driving me insane. I had to ask for help from two of my friends because I was going to cry out of frustration if I didn't get help lol. But I hope you guys enjoy.**

~X~x~X~

When I had first met Newton Gieszler I thought he was a complete and utter idiot even when he had tried to help me wipe the blood from my nose and press the ice pack to my black eye. Ironically it was that same day that I saw him in a different light.

Working for Hannibal Chau has it's ups and downs, being one of the few females to work for him and a kid from the streets were two of those ups and downs. There were days that I was respected, almost as much as Fang, and others where the guys treated me like a liability to Hannibal. So men became a little distasteful in my book, resulting in Fang became one of my few buddies within the gang. I didn't count Hannibal as a friend not only because he was my boss but he had helped me and got me on my feet again and from then until my time comes he'll always be my boss. So when Dr. Geiszler started making more frequent appearances in the bone slums I was distrustful of him. He was a smart ass, snarky as fuck, and clearly did not have a mind-to-mouth filter.

Most of the stuff that fell out of his lips was a snip at the boss or an excited sqwak over his beloved Kaiju bits. He got on my nerves...a lot...but I still stood by him when the boss asked hence the reason I ended up so battered and bruised while on an adventure with him. It wasn't a particular good day on my part and thinking back on it I honestly shouldn't have taken it out on him though it had been his fault for picking a fight with the wrong dude in a suit.

But for a simple 'walk to the Shatterdome and back', as he had said, it had been more trouble then it was worth. He proved he had more balls then brains in some respects that day though. He defended me when one of the rival gang members shoved us aside and called me the N word. I was good about ignoring shit like that but Dr. Geiszler...wasn't. He got up in the guys face and ordered him to take it back. I would have laughed if I hadn't been busy pulling him away from the knife that was suddenly at his throat.

That was when all hell broke lose.

The fight was three to one and despite having won I didn't walk away unscathed. My side was cut bad, my eye blackened, my lip and nose bleeding, and my arm felt like it had been ran over by a train. He gave me kudos since he knew some of the guys in the gang couldn't even fight like that but that didn't stop the rage that was directed toward him. He was an idiot for picking a fight like that and I told him so but with more four letter words and such. He didn't speak the entire time we walked back to the slums where he helped me clean up.

The walk had calmed my head but I still refused to open my mouth only hissing in anger when he'd press the damp towel to my lip and nose. He didn't say anything until he moved to my arm and splinted it, reassuring me that it wasn't broken only bruised and fractured before he stitched up my side. For once the twitchy fucker was calm and didn't utter a single word unless it was needed. He was still an idiot in my eyes but I was getting attached to him so when he apologized I didn't speak out of ill will.

"Corra...I'm sorry. Really I am. I know I'm a retard when it comes to situations like that...but seriously the dude had it coming! You don't say that to my sassy bodyguard that was personally assigned to me by the most badass gangster in Hong Kong!" He had squeaked at the end, arms flailing a bit to show his enthusiasm that he hadn't had a chance to express earlier. It had actually drawn a laugh out of me, startling him a bit.

"Relax doc...I understand. I'm sorry I got angry. Wasn't a good day to begin with and you get on my nerves easily." I smiled a bit when all he did was shrug and mutter an 'Eh what can ya do?' making me shake my head and slap his cheek lightly. "You got a good heart kid..." And I wasn't lying though I wish I was some days because after that Hannibal made me his little scientists permanent bodyguard...yay.


End file.
